


Going for a Ride

by clgfanfic



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair knows Jim is ready to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Mating Rituals #4 under the pen name Joanie.

          I left South America feeling a little uncertain.  I knew Jim wasn't _really_ pissed off or mad at me.  I mean, getting killed isn't exactly something someone plans.  He knew I'd done everything I could to stop Alex.  But she was a sentinel.  I know it hurt him to see me dead, but it's not like I could've done anything to stop it from happening.

          But getting killed and then living wasn't the issue.  Right before Alex showed up, and then through the whole thing with her, well, Jim and I said some pretty shitty things to each other.  I knew that Jim knew that I didn't mean a word of what I'd said.  And I knew he didn't mean the things he'd said, either.  But the words had been said, and that meant they had to be dealt with.

          I'd never do or say anything to hurt Jim – not and really mean it, anyway.

          Okay, so, we could say some mean, hurtful things to each other, but even when we were doing it, we knew it was bull, or fear, or just plain stupidity.  It was something that was forgotten.  This seemed to be different somehow, and I wasn't at all sure how or why, but I knew I had to do something.

          The short and long of it is pretty simple – I love him.  And I know he loves me, too.  It's just that – sometimes – we don't like each other very much.

          No, that's not true.  We like each other, but sometimes our differences make it hard to talk, or to listen, or both to each other.  That's when we need a little space.  Or, sometimes, like now, we need to talk.

          Jim's one of the best looking men I've ever laid eyes on.  And he's got one of the biggest hearts.  Not to mention being a good cop.  I want to smooth the waters and get on our lives.  Because I have a feeling our lives are going to get even more interesting.  I'm not sure what the consequences are when two peoples' spirit animals… join, I guess, but there has to be some kind of a consequence, right?

          And one of these days I swear he's going to wake up and smell the arousal.  Or one of these days I'm just going to tell him how I feel… If I can ever get the nerve to do it.

          Anyway, when a friend of mine who races mountain bikes told me he was going out of town for a meet, I knew I'd found a way to get Jim out onto some neutral turf so we could talk.  I invited him to take a ride with me.  I was hoping we'd find a quiet, private spot someplace where we could talk over everything that had happened with Alex.  And if he refused to talk, like he does sometimes, at least I could make my peace with the whole thing and move on.  I just hoped he felt the same way.  I thought he would, but there was another part of me that was scared he'd hold dying against me.

It took me a couple of days, but I worked up the courage to invite him to come with me on a ride up Highway 2.  It's a pretty ride through the Snoqualmie National Forest.  It's one of my favorite drives when I need to get away from school, policework, or Jim for a while.  I usually drive up to Winton, but sometimes I make it all the way to Wenatchee.

He said sure, he'd love to go with me.  Then he said he had a surprise for me, too.

Now, I knew Jim was watching a house for another detective friend of his, but I didn't know that it was close to Gold Bar.  But I'm getting ahead of myself.

So we met the next day at my friend's house and picked out a couple of bikes.  It was around ten or so on a Sunday morning, and the weather was perfect. We headed out and when we reached Highway 2 we settled into a comfortable speed.  The road was pretty quiet, so I shared the lane with Jim, enjoying the scenery, including him.

In Winton I took him to this nice little café that has outdoor seating.

          "Hungry?" I asked as Jim pulled his helmet off.  "We can wait–"

          "No, sounds good," he interrupted, grinning as he hung his helmet on the handlebars.

          I shook my head and led the way inside.  I asked for a seat outside.  Jim ordered a cheeseburger and fries and I got the garden delight burger.

          Jim pulled off his jacket, tossing it in the empty chair.  My mouth was watering, but it had nothing to do with the food.  I watched his blue eyes moving, checking out the waitress, the other patrons, looking for whatever it is cops look for. When he focused on this one pretty blonde, all I could see was him, stripped and hard.

          Get a grip! I scolded myself.  But it was getting impossible to think about anything except Jim and sex – and that was a real pain in the, well, you know!

          The fantasy that I'd been keeping strictly to myself was slowly taking over my life – my thoughts, my dreams, my you name it.  But I was afraid that if I let it slip, Jim might do something macho like kick my teeth down my throat – and he could do it, too.

          We finished our food and cokes in companionable silence.  I kept looking at him, admiring what I saw.

          "You want some desert?" Jim asked me when we were done.  "My treat."

          "Sure," I agreed, a little surprised that he was being so… well, so nice, and so relaxed.  "Apple pie for me."

          He grinned and waved the waitress over, then ordered my pie and a hot fudge Sunday for himself.  The girl was back in a few minutes with the treats.

          "Hmm," Jim commented, after he dove right in on the Sunday.

          "This is great, too," I replied, enjoying my pie.  "So, where's this place you're looking after?"

          "Just west of Gold Bar.  We'll stop on the way back," he said, licking ice cream and fudge off his lips and making my cock shiver.  "A cabin up where nobody can find it – very private, very peaceful."

          "Sounds nice," I said, watching him lick his lips again.  My cock jumped in response and I looked away before I got myself into serious trouble.

          "I think you'll like it," he said.  "And the ride up the canyon's nice.  It's not too steep."

          "Sounds good," I said, my blood racing with anticipation.  But believe me, I put that idea back in a dark corner of my mind real fast.

          But I knew the cabin would be the perfect place for me to bring up the subject I'd been wanting to talk to him about.  Or at least that's what I told myself.  It meant I didn't have to do it there at the café.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          The ride up the cabin was incredible – and part of that was the hard-on I had the whole trip.  I let Jim get out in front of me and followed him as he snaked through the curves.  We climbed about a thousand feet before he turned off onto a narrow dirt road. There was no cabin in sight that I could see.

          We rode for what seemed like miles, going slow because the terrain was rough, the trail neglected even though it was clear someone with a car lived there.  Pines and native scrub crowded in around us until we finally emerged into a small clearing, a small cabin at the center.  Jim stopped next to the building and pulled off his helmet.  "This is it," he said as I joined him.

          Jim led the way onto the porch, which ran along the entire front of the rough-hewn structure.  A narrow log railing around the porch gave the place a real… cozy feel.  And a big overstuffed sofa sitting along the wall made it seem homey, too.

          "Doug's an artist, too," Jim explained, fishing into a front pocket for the keys. "He hides out here to work on his paintings."

          My cock twitched as I imagined Jim posing naked for him, but I immediately shut that image down and nodded, trying not to stare.

          Jim opened the front door and I stepped inside, walking into another world all shoved into one big room.  The necessities were all on one side of the space – kitchen, tub, sink, toilet – while the rest of the space was full of a hodgepodge of color and clutter – cans, jars, and tubes of paint; bags of clay; canvases and Masonite board stacked against the walls, some of it filled with abstract splashes and curls, some of it blank.  But the majority of canvases were seascapes.  I shook my head and smiled.  So much for my idea about the nude!

          "It's kind of a mess," Jim said.  "But if I move anything Doug'll get pissed."

"It reminds me of Ricardo's workshop."

          "Ricardo?"

          "One of Naomi's boyfriends."  I shook my head and smiled again, remembering the man – large, kind, his voice softly accented – and the shop – cluttered, fascinating, full of color and clay and warmth.  "That used to be the safest place in the world as far as I was concerned.  This is kind of like that, too.  It's real comfortable."

          Jim nodded.  "Yeah, I think so, too – even with the mess.  Doug's had the place about twelve years now.  I think he's going to move up here full-time when he retires in a year or two."

          "That's nice," I replied, all other thoughts disappearing when I noticed the bed sitting in the corner.  It was just a thick mattress lying on the floor, but it was covered by an assortment of pillows and quilts.  All I could think about was what it would be like to lay Jim down on those blankets and–

_Stop, stop, stop!_

          "You want a beer?" Jim asked, walking over to the small fridge and pulling the door open.

          "Sure," I said, my throat suddenly gone dry.

          He grabbed two bottles and handed me one.  I followed him back outside.  We each claimed a corner of the sofa and took a couple long swallows from the cans.  I knew I had to make my peace, so I said, "You know, I wanted to apologize."

          "Apologize?" Jim asked.  "What for?"

          I looked out at the thick tangle of trees and brush and said, "You know, Alex… everything that happened."

          Jim chuckled softly.  "You don't honestly think I was mad at you for getting yourself killed, do you?"

          "No," I admitted.  "Well, no, I guess not, but I could sort of understand it if you were.  But I'm glad you're not.  We, uh, said some pretty shitty things to each other…"

          Jim didn't say anything for a moment, then he nodded.  "You're right.  We did.  And I'm not really sure why."

          "Me either.  But I want you to know–"

          "It's forgotten, whatever you think you need to apologize for," Jim interrupted.  "It's me who should be apologizing."  He looked up, meeting my eyes.  "Blair, you're the most important person in my life.  I think you know that."

          I nodded and took another long swallow.  It was more than I'd expected – more than he'd ever said in the past.  "I guess I just wanted to say that I was sorry for… dying; for leaving you alone.  I know that had to be… bad."

          Jim's expression turned kind of hard, but he thawed quickly.  "Yeah, that's one word for it.  I've never felt anything like that."  He stopped and shook his head. "It was… hell.  It was pure hell.  I felt so damned helpless… so scared."

          "You didn't want to be alone, Jim.  No one does.  It's a natural reaction."

          He nodded.  "But it's more than that.  Whatever… bond we have, it goes beyond… friendship.  I can't explain it."

          "Neither can I," I said, "but from everything I've been able to find, a sentinel needs a companion – call it a guide, or partner, or back-up, whatever, but someone to help keep him grounded and to watch his back when he's focused and working.  To keep him from walking into the trees or off a cliff, basically."

          Jim nodded.  "I can understand that.  But how it feels is a whole other matter."

I respected that.  It meant Jim had really been thinking about what being a sentinel was all about.

          "I don't know what you feel," I said, "but I do know that I feel that's there some kind of connection, too."  I paused.  Jim had gotten this really intense look.  It was like looking down the dark barrels of a shotgun, and felt about as dangerous.  I swallowed and continued, "And I think that… bond, like you called it, is going to get more… interesting."

          "Why?" he asked.

          "What you told me about our spirit animals," I said, starting to get tongue-tied.  "About them… you know, uh, jumping through each other or whatever it was.  I think that's important.  I don't know what it means, but I know it means something."

          "That we're tied to each other," Jim said softly, looking down at his bottle.  "That we're linked and it's going to stay that way."

          I was too scared to say anything.  I don't know how, but there was part of me that knew what "linked" meant to Jim – it was the same as married.  And I knew what that meant to me – we were more than friends, more than sentinel and companion, we were somehow destined to become lovers.  But at the same time I couldn't help but think that I was fooling myself; that it was all wishful thinking.

          Jim looked out at the bikes, then back at me.  "Ever since you died I've been having this same dream, over and over again."

          "What's that?" I asked, my voice soft because my throat was so tight.

          "You're lying there again, dead, and I turn and it's all jungle again around me.  I look back and it's the wolf lying on the ground, but I know that wolf's you.  I go over to the wolf and squat down next to it.  I reach out and I can see my hand stroking its fur.  I want it to live.  I want–"  He broke off and shook his head.

          "What, Jim?" I managed to asked.

          "This is going to sound really… strange."

          I laughed softly.  "Like dying and coming back to life isn't?"

          He gave me a half-shrug.  "I feel… attracted to the animal."

          "Attracted?" I asked, and I heard my voice break on the word.

          Jim looked up, meeting me eyes.  "I love it," he said.  "And I want to love it – to be with it."

          "Are we talking sex here?" I asked, trying for my "professor voice."

          Jim nodded.

          "Okay, so that's a little strange.  What happens next?"

          Jim snorted softly and shook his head.  "'A little strange'?  Chief, you're… unique."  He took a deep breath, then continued, "My… desire transforms me.  I'm the black jag again.  I can feel my body, the muscles, the way it moves, the heightened senses, but they're normal now."

          I swallowed hard, but my gaze never left his.  "What does the panther do?" I asked, my voice thick.

          Jim tossed back the rest of his beer, then set the bottle down on the porch.  He looked at me again.  "I make this sound, like a snarl, but it's not mad.  The wolf looks up, then stands.  We look at each other for a moment, then we're charging each other."

          "Like what really happened."

          He nodded, his gaze roaming over my body so intently it was like he was touching me.  My breath caught when the tip of his tongue slipped out to dart over his lips and I felt my cock swell with desire.  I'd wanted him since the day we'd met, and now there he was, sitting in front of a cabin in the middle of nowhere, and he was telling me about our spirit guides making out.  I was in trouble, deep, serious trouble, because I knew I wasn't going to be able to hide my arousal from him.

          He looked back out at the trees.  "We run at each other and leap.  We pass though each other and I can feel this part of me going with you.  I can feel some of you inside of me, too.  It's– I can't explain it.  It's something I can feel, but I can't describe it."

          "That's it?"

          He nodded, then looked back at me.  "But when we land we turn around and come back to each other.  We're doing these… mating rituals, I guess.  At some point I lick your muzzle, but it's you and I'm kissing you.  I mean, we're human again, naked and lying there, kissing…"

          "Wow," I breathed.  "That's, uh, intense."

          "I wake up when I feel your cock press against my leg."

          "Wow," I said again, not sure what to say.

          Jim stared at the trees a moment longer, then looked at me, asking, "You want another beer?"

          "Sure," I said, even though the one I was holding was still half full.

          He stood and walked past me on the way to the door.  I could see his hard-on clear as day, and that image made me as hard as a rock in a second flat.  Without thinking I stood up and followed him inside, closing the door behind me.  Part of my mind was screaming to get the hell out of there, but another part knew that if I stayed I was going to get what I'd been wanting for so long.

          Jim stopped about halfway across the room, and after a long pause he turned around and started to unbutton his jeans.  His gaze stayed locked on mine, drilling me with raw desire.  I couldn't help myself, my feet were moving before I could stop myself.  But to be honest, I would have stopped if it wasn't for the fact that, as I moved toward him, Jim's entire body slumped with relief.  He really wanted this, maybe as much as I did.

          He had his zipper down by the time I reached him, but my focus was someplace else.  I pulled off his T-shirt before I did anything because I wanted to see his chest.  I ran my hands over his smooth skin, my thumbs lingering over his nipples to see if he was sensitive there.  His eyes closed and he pressed himself against my thumbs.  Oh yeah, he liked that, just like I did.

          When I leaned in to lick one of those hard nubs, he pulled down his jeans and briefs.

          I took a step back and glanced down at his cock, which looked like a long, dark lance.  Before I could really think about it, I was kneeling to take care of it.  He groaned when my mouth closed around him, his eyes closing again.  Then he reached out and clutched the sides of my head, thrusting a couple of time and coming almost instantly.  The only thing I could do was swallow the salty come shooting down my throat in mighty squirts.  The whole time he groaned "Oh, babe, oh, yeah."

          He stayed inside my mouth until he softened because I kept my tongue working, playing him lightly, sucking the soft flesh and that thick knob.  But he finally pulled out, saying, "It's been a while.  I usually don't go so fast."

          "It's all right," I said as I stood.

          Before I knew what was happening, he reached out and cupped my crotch, murmuring softly about how good I felt.  My eyes closed and I was lost in the sensations his kneading fingers were sparking thought my lower belly.  I could feel him unbuttoning my jeans, then reaching in to pull me out.  My cock sprang up at him, and he took a hold of it, giving it a long pull.

          "I want you to love me, Blair," he said softly.

          My eyes opened and I swallowed hard.  "You sure?"

          He nodded.  "Women with toys just isn't the same.  I want the real thing, _now_."

          Man, oh, man, this was going fast.  Too fast for my tastes, I like to love nice and slow, but I quickly pulled off my boots and socks, then my jeans and shirt while he watched, then did the same.  Naked, we stood, exploring one another for a while. My hands finally wandered around to his backside and I found his crack.  I slid a finger down its length and he bucked forward, his teeth biting lightly on the top of my naked shoulder.  I slowly backed him to the bed and he flopped down on his stomach.

          "There's lube and condoms in my bag," he said thickly, arranging a couple of the pillows under his hips.

          I reached over and grabbed the blue gym bag sitting on the floor by the bed. I had to rummage through it a little before I found the KY and a box of Trojans.

          I know he wanted me to hurry, but I took my time, coating my fingers and probing him with one, then two, and finally going in to the hilt with three.

          "Oh, God, do it, Chief.  Do it now," he pleaded as I finger-fucked him a little more, stretching him out.  "Give it to me."

          Pulling my fingers free, I quickly rolled on one of the condoms, then rubbed lube over myself.  He pushed his ass up, offering himself to me, and I spread his cheeks so I could watch while I positioned myself against that pink pucker and pushed.  My cock slid smoothly into that sweet hole several inches.

          "Oh, yes," he sighed, squeezing me so hard with his muscles I was afraid I was going to come right then and there.  "Easy, man," I panted, "easy."

          I stayed still, enjoying where I was and how hot and tight he was.  I couldn't look away from the sight of me buried inside him.  He moaned softly and pushed back, forcing me in deeper.  I slowly drew out until just my head was trapped inside, then slid back in with one solid stroke that left me buried almost all the way.

          "Oh yes, that's so good," he groaned, humping his hips back against me.  "Come on, Chief, give it to me."

          In reply, I set a steady tempo, pulling out almost all the way, then thrusting back all the way to my root.  That sent Jim groping for his own cock after a few strokes.  I could feel him working himself.  I really didn't want to go that fast, but Jim looked like he might be good for a few repeats, so I let myself go, humping his sweet ass with all I had.

          He shoved back to meet each stroke, begging me to fuck him harder.  I picked it up again, slamming into him, hitting so hard my nuts slapped against his.  Then he was coming again, calling out as he did.  His muscles squeezed me tight with each shot he sent into the blanket, sending me over the edge.  I offered up something between a howl and a growl as I filled the condom with my juice.

          When I was done, I eased Jim down but I stayed on top of him, my cock lying tired and happy in his crease.  I rubbed my body along his and whispered into his ear, "God I've wanted to do that for so long."

          Jim chuckled and reached a hand back to squeeze my thigh.  "Me, too, Chief. Me, too."

          I guess I don't have to tell you that we stayed there overnight.  Jim went down on me during the night, sucking my cock like a nipple-starved baby.  I reached down for him and he pushed his cock into my hand.  We pulled come out of each other, me without ever opening my eyes, although I was certainly awake.

          In the morning I wasn't sure if it was all real or just a dream, but then I found dried come everywhere and I knew it was real.

          Later, when I started to get dressed, Jim stopped me, saying, "No way, Chief, I want to look."

          "Come on, Jim, it's cold in here," I complained, but to be honest, I was damned glad he wanted to look.

          He grinned at me.  "Okay, you can put on your shirt and your socks on, even your boots if you want to, but keep those jockeys and jeans off.  I've been wanting to see that dick for so long I'm going get a good long look before you put it away."

          I did what he'd said and even managed to get warm when he turned up the heat a little.  He pulled on a flannel shirt, but that was it.

          "You better leave that open," I half-growled.

          He chuckled and walked over to make us breakfast and coffee.  I got a good long look at him, too, and I have to tell you, I really enjoyed what I saw – the way his muscles moved, and the way his cock bounced a little on his thigh when he walked.  Over breakfast we talked some more, really talked.  It was amazing!  And when we were done, he asked if I wanted to hang out at the cabin.

          I reached out and put my hand over his.  "I'd like that."

          "Good," he said, standing.

          Together we washed and dried the dishes, juts like we'd do back home.  I was just leaning over to return the towel to the rack when he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.  He thrust his hips forward and I felt his raw need pressing against my thigh.

          "I'm not worried," he said.  "It's secluded up here.  You can do anything, anywhere."  He circled his hips, bouncing his cock off mine.  "Let's go outside.  The sun's up."

          "Among other things," I added.  I had every intention of following him out the door, but I couldn't resist pulling him to me, trapping our cocks between us.  I humped his belly a few seconds, then he pulled away with a growl.

          "Come on," he ordered, swinging by the bed on his way out, grabbing the lube and condoms.

          I watched his naked butt go out the door, my throbbing cock following after him.  He was standing at the railing and I walked over to stand next to him.  Leaning forward, I looked out at the two mountain bikes.  "Looks like it'll be another good day for a ride."

          "You better believe it," he said, moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my chest.  He slid his cock up along my crack.

          I opened my legs further and leaned forward, inviting him in.  I silently hoped he'd take this slower than he wanted me to go the day before.  I'd never had a cock up my ass, just a couple of fingers.  The weird thing?  I think he knew that.

          He grabbed the lube off the rail and coated a finger with it.  Then he began to prepare me, nice and slow.  After a little while, every time he probed into my tight ass I squirmed back, driving him in to the hilt.  It was what I'd been dreaming about for months, and I was going to enjoy every moment.  He shifted to two fingers, stretching me more.  I groaned, long and low.

          The sun rose up over the trees, shining down on us like some kind of a spotlight. He reached up with his free hand and pulled off my shirt.  I helped, shrugging out of it.

The fingers disappeared for a second while he pulled off his own flannel, and I moaned over their absence.  They returned quickly, joined by a third, pressing into me, making me want to scream.  Then he reached around me, holding our shirts.  I draped both in front of me so I could lean against the wooden railing while his hand rubbed over my hairy chest, squeezing and pulling at my nipples and my nipple ring.  I groaned and pressed back, sinking his fingers in as far as they'd go, then squirmed, trying to push them in even farther.

He laughed and pulled out, tracing one fingertip around the lubed rim of my ass.

I groaned again, then pleaded for him to get on with it.

          He replied with another laugh, but I could hear him rolling the condom on, then coating his cock.

          "You ready?" he asked.

          I nodded, feeling a little scared, but ready to know if this was going to be as good as I'd dreamed it would be.

          I felt his head press against my hole and willed myself to relax.  He pushed slowly and steadily until he slipped inside me.  I jerked a little, a brief flare of pain coming and going almost immediately.  He didn't move, letting me adjust, but he did sigh and say softly, "You're so tight, Chief.  You ever done this before?"

          I shook my head and gripped the railing so I could push back, embedding him a little deeper.

          "Easy, babe," he cooed, his hands rubbing over my back and chest, his fingers teasing at my nipples again.

          I closed my eyes, relaxing into the feelings that shook though me.  After a moment I could literally hear our heats beating in time.  I could smell our arousal, feel my own body and Jim's.  It was wild!  "What's happening?" I asked.

          "Don't know," Jim said, reaching down and pulling on my cock, squeezing the head tight in his fingers.  We groaned at the same time.

          "I'm feeling what you're feeling," I panted.

"Yeah, me, too," Jim replied, his voice thick.

          My precome and the lube made Jim's fingers slick and he kept working me until I was rocking back on his pole, pushing it deeper and deeper inside of me.  When he was buried all the way he paused, his hands shifting so he was holding onto my hips.

"Lean over more," he instructed and I complied.

          With one long, slow stroke he pulled back out until just the crown of his cock was still inside me.  I squeezed hard, trapping him there and was rewarded by a low half-growl.  I relaxed and he thrust back inside me.  Before long he was riding me hard and I was urging him on, shoving back to sink each piercing stab as deep as it could go.  I could feel my own pleasure and I could feel Jim's – feel myself fucking and being fucked.  It was the wildest trip I'd ever been on and I didn't want it to end, but I couldn't stop it.

          I let out a howl as I came and watched as powerful arcs of come shot off the porch, landing in the dirt.  Each pulse sent my ass back onto Jim's cock, and it was that recoil that undid him.  I felt him shoot into the condom.  I squeezed, hard, milking him dry.

          Even when he was empty, it took him a while to soften, and he stayed up my ass, one hand on my thigh, the other squeezing my soft cock while he waited.

          When he finally pulled out, I slumped back against him and he held me there, running his hands over my chest again.  After a while he backed us to the overstuffed sofa and eased us down.  Spent as we were, it felt great to just lie there together, his cock pressed against my ass, mine lolling over my thigh.

          I leaned my head back against his shoulder.  "Funny," I said.  "I thought I had this whole sentinel thing pretty much figured out, but that was… amazing!"

          "Guess this means you're going to want to run all sorts of experiments," he said, but he didn't sounds too upset about it.

          "Well, yeah," I said.  "I figure it's best if we know what your, uh, talents are, you know?"

          "I think I might learn to enjoy your experiments."

          I rubbed my back against his chest and felt his nipples harden in response.           "Really?"

          "Really.  Well, at least these experiments."

          I shut my eyes, enjoying the feel of him against me and the feel of the sun on my skin.  "How long's Doug going be gone?" I asked.

          "Two more days," Jim replied sleepily.

          "Hmm," I replied.  "Guess that means we'll have to get in as many experiments are we can."

          "Yeah, guess it does," he said, his hands coming up to play with my nipples again…


End file.
